Nothing is what it seems
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: AU. La historia de Sarah, una bruja que por azares del destino, se encuentra con una lechuza peculiar /Para el fictober 2018
1. Roca

**Estoy trabajando también con el** ** _"Inktober"_** **, y cuando supe que también había un reto para los fics, no pude resistirme. No puedo resistirme al deseo de escribir (¿a pesar de que tengo una fila de cosas por hacer? Sí). No sé como funciona, pero durante el día trataré de poner los días que me han faltado (Soy nueva en esto del fictober).**

 **Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 1: Roca**

Sarah era muy pequeña cuando perdió a su madre. Pero a pesar de todo, ella a esas edad comprendía el mundo en el cual vivía. Su madre y el mismo mundo le dieron un ejemplo de eso.

Recordaba que su mamá era buena. Perfecta para sus ojitos inocentes. Ellas, con su padre, eran felices en su casa cercana al lago, disfrutando de la compañía de aquellos vecinos agradables del pueblo. Eran días gratos.

Mas cuando llegaba la noche, sabía que sus padres salían solos, encapuchados y observando que nadie los notara en la oscuridad. Ella nunca sintió miedo de ellos, sino de la soledad de aquella casa.

No comprendió que hacían, hasta que Linda-su madre- la llevó consigo una noche. Y lo que vio cambió su vida para siempre.

Un claro del bosque, donde un ciervo blanco estaba tomando agua. Revoloteando a su alrededor, hadas que trataban de posarse en él, pero que el ser fantástico impedíal sacudirse.

Entonces, su madre extendió su mano, susurró unas palabras a las que su mente tradujo como _"Dejadlo en paz, pixies malévolas"._ Halos de luz celeste salieron de ella, dirigiéndose en empujar a las hadas lejos del ciervo. Éste las miró a ambas, y a Sarah le pareció majestuoso. Golpeó con su pezuña el suelo debajo de él, antes de inclinarse ante ambas, alejándose del claro.

Su madre era una bruja. Una bruja de las buenas.

Luego se daría cuenta que su padre era un brujo. Un brujo de los buenos.

Ambos protegían al pueblo en el que vivían y las criaturas del bosque cercano.

Desde aquella _roca_ en la que se había parado, Linda le otorgaba el poder de aquel secreto que los tres compartían por la sangre y el amor. Y Sarah le juró que haría lo mismo que ella cuando creciera y terminara de aprender.

Linda hubiera deseado ver eso, de no ser por aquel cazador de brujas que se encontró con ella cuando cuidaba de unas sirenas.

Robert, supó que al ver los primeros rayos del sol, pero no su esposa, que ella no volvería a casa. Nunca más.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**


	2. Destello

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 2: Destello**

De la muerte de su madre habían pasado años. Estaba ya en la flor de la juventud. Pero no era feliz del todo como en sus tiempos de inocencia.

Todo empezó cuando tuviero que huir. La gente, antes amigable, se fue en su contra al descubrir que Linda Williams era bruja. Querían ahorcar a Robert y a Sarah, a pesar de ser muy pequeña para ser una bruja.

Dejaron casi todo, y viajaron varias semanas, parando de vez en cuando. La idea era no quedarse permanentemente en ningún lado.

 _Hasta que la conoció_ , pensó Sarah con amargura.

Era de cabellos dorados, muy hermosa de rasgos. Irene es su nombre. Y había enamorado a Robert cuando la vio por primera vez.

Sarah tenía trece años, había olvidado su hogar original pero no los recuerdos de su madre y su padre juntos. No le agradaba sumar a su presente a Irene. Mas, tiempo después, ella se unía oficialmente a la familia.

No había nada mágico en Irene, por lo que descartaba que fuera un hechizo. Así que tuvo que resignarse, con cierto rencor, que su padre se había olvidado de su madre.

Y temió que la olvidara a ella cuando nació Tobias, su nuevo "hermano". Era un bebé y ella tenía catorce.

Se trató de alejar de él, concentrarse en practicar aquella magia que solo Sarah había revivido (su padre dejó de hacerlo cuando su madre...). Trataba de evitar que su padre e Irene le vieran.

Toby (como lo apodaron) no era ningún problema. Era un bebé que podía señalar cualquier cosa y los adultos tomarían eso con gracia. Eran las ventajas que él tenía y que ella sacaba provecho, al estar los dos solos, en aquella nueva casa a las afueras del pueblo.

Estaba curando las cortes de una ardilla, que estaba inquieta entre sus piernas.

-Para, por favor-le pedía, esperando que le hiciera caso-¡Detente!

La ardilla se escurrió entre sus manos y fue hasta Toby, quién estaba apoyado en un árbol mientras Sarah lo "cuidaba".

La chica sabía que se metería en problemas si Irene veía heridas en su hijo por causa de una ardilla. Corrió hacia el.

...Y lo vio. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando paso. Un **_destello._**

Toby había estirado su mano hacia la pata herida, y esta se había sanado. Aplaudió feliz por lo que hizo y miró a su hermana. Ella se encontraba desconcertada, pasando la mirada entre el bebé y el camino que la ardilla tomó.

Una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Fue y tomó con cuidado a Toby. Hizo que sus caras quedaran de frente, con el pequeño dando balbuceos.

-Tenemos más en común de lo que creía-dice.

Cuando ellos volvieron a casa, Irene notó que Sarah reía con Toby sin verse forzada. Traía un canastro con flores y el pequeño tenía una corona hecha de ellas en su cabecita. Era la primera vez que estaban armoniosamente juntos.

Esa sería la primera, pero no la última, vez que ellos no se despegaban del otro.


	3. Bosque

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 3: Bosque**

Vivían muy cerca del _bosque_. Era una manía que los brujos no podían quitarse. Ni aunque Robert quisiera olvidar que él mismo poseía magia, podía olvidar algo que generaciones mágicas le habían heredado.

Durante sus años de nómadas, cuando no había un hospicio que les diera un lugar, iban a dormir entre los árboles. Las criaturas que habitaban por esos lares fueron lo más cercano a lo que Sarah podría llamar "amigos". Les estaría por siempre agradecida de su compañía y auxilio por todo ese tiempo. Y se los devolvía cada vez que veía a uno indefenso.

El bosque era el segundo hogar de Sarah, y Toby lo sentía también.

Entonces, cuando divisaron movimiento entre los árboles, Sarah sintió un susurro en el viento.

-¡Sarah!-llamó Irene, sacándola de sus pensamientos-Necesito que me acompañes al mercado. Por favor.

Blanqueó los ojos. Se levantó y cargo a Toby consigo. Se fueron acercando a la casa...

...y Sarah sentía el viento ir en su contra en dirección al bosque, como si tratara de decirle que se internara en él en lugar de evadirlo.

Mas Irene seguía gritándole, pidiendo que volviera. Así que no tuvo opción más que entrar a su casa.

-Lo siento. Quizá en otro momento-dice ella a los árboles, mientras Toby daba balbuceos que apoyaban a su hermana en su promesa de volver.

Pero el bosque estuvo inquieto todo el día.

...y con una muy buena razón.


	4. Prueba

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 4: Prueba**

Los espirítus ocultos eran sabios. Milenios de existencia son de ayuda. Además de ser más observadores que actores de los sucesos. Ocurría muy pocas veces en las que ellos intervenían en algo que no concernía a su pueblo. En especial desde que el mundo humano mostró que era un ser temeroso e ignorante en masa. Por lo desconocido no daban oportunidad, asesinando a todo lo que no comprendían.

Por ello se ocultaban en los bosques. Las personas sentían temor por esos frondosos grupos de árboles, creyendo escuchar voces de otros. Así era, pero eran las de ninfas, centauros, sátiros, enanos y más.

Las brujas y hechicero eran un caso contrario: no les temían, les respetaban, y los protegían. Eran diferentes y aceptados por eso. Ellos eran los mediadores entre los humanos y sus criaturas.

Pero con el tiempo, se notó la influencia de la maldad humana en sus protectores. Las que serían brujas oscuras se hicieron aparecer, envenenando a los humanos, torturándolos; ellos provocaron que los dragones quemaran aldeas, que las sirenas creyeran que ahogando a los marinos sobrevivirían. Causaron tanto caos, que tuvieron que intervenir.

Desde esos sucesos, les despojaron de sus poderes a esos brujos. Los humanos se vengaron, y desgraciadamente también se vieron afectados los brujos inocentes.

De aquellos tiempos oscuros han pasado años, pero los espíritus ocultos tenían un modo de determinar que brujos o brujas harían su deber correctamente; si no era así, les despojaban de su magia.

Una _**prueba.**_

Una que vendría pronto para la niña Sarah. Y también para un ser distinguido.


	5. Sniestro

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 5: Siniestro**

Sarah era de las pocas que no tenían miedo de ir dentro del bosque y esperar lo _inesperado_. Su naturaleza mágica (obviamente oculta) provocaba que sintiera más empatía por las criaturas del interior, y un lazo más amistoso que el que tenía con los jóvenes del pueblo.

No era bien recibida-ni ella ni su padre-por los pueblerinos, dado a su estado de extranjera. Menos cuando Roberth conquistó a una de sus mujeres (aquel posesivo estaba de más) y procreó con ella. Lo que a Sarah más le dolía, era que Toby no fuera visto más que una extraña clase de mestizo (y lo era, pero nadie debía saberlo). Era un bebé encantador, y lo juzgaban desde que nació.

En esas ocasiones, Sarah gustaba internarse entre los árboles. Aunque no hubiera un duende, le gustaba oír las voces de los árboles susurrándose secretos; no entendía mucho, y si lo hiciera no lo diría nunca a nadie.

Esta era una de esas veces; mezclado con la petición de su padre de buscar flores y hierbas que servirían para su negocio de herbalista. Irene se mostró preocupada, temiendo por ella, pero Robert terminó por convencerla.

Hasta el momento, Irene no sabía que eran brujos, y que su hijo era mitad brujo. Prefirían mantenerlo hasta que Toby fuera más grande. Para eso fsltaba muuucho tiempo.

Mas, volviendo al presente, Sarah estaba recogiendo lo que estaba en la pequeña lista que su padre le dio. Era de noche, jamás le incómodo eso.

Pero esta vez...sintió un escalosfríos cuando descubrió algo.

-Los árboles se quedaron callados-musitó para sí misma. Los árboles NUNCA se callan.

El silencio, la oscuridad, y el hecho de que las nubes ocultaron la nube, mostró a Sarah lo que a los humanos tanto le temían. El bosque era _**siniestro**_ , y ellos debían huir. Sin embargo Sarah no era cobarde. Era capaz de entrar a un laberinto a rescatar a un hermano perdido (y ojalá eso nunca pase), ella podía con el bosque que ha sido su hogar.

Algo pasó muy rápido, del cielo fue cayendo hasta el suelo, estrellándose contra este. Sarah ahogó un grito, recuperando la compostura. Una parte de sí le decía que debía irse corriendo a casa, mientras la otra le decía que fuera a investigar que cosa se había estrellado.

Para mala suerte del sentido común, la curiosidad infantil de la bruja ganó.

Caminó con paso lento y cuidadoso. Trató de no hacer mucho ruido. Al estar más cerca, notó que era una figura pequeña. Justo en ese momento, la luna volvió y su luz tocó en aquel páramo.

Horrorizada, Sarah vio a una lechuza herida por flechas, que apenas podía mantenerse despierta. Reaccionó de inmediato, y fue hacia esta para poder curarla. La ave de rapiña la observó y pudo ver una mirada ¿amenazante?

Sabía que no era una lechuza del todo ordinaria.

-Shhh, tranquilo-dice Sarah siendo precavida-Solo quiero ayudarte.

Si el ave quiso otra cosa, no se pudo dar el tiempo; cayó inconsciente por las heridas. No lo pensó mucho cuando la tomó y la dejó sobre el cesto, encima de las hierbas y flores.

Tenía una debilidad por las lechuzas, no tenía el corazón para dejar a _uno_ , desamparado.

La luz de la luna iluminó su camino devuelta a casa, para poder entregarle lo pedido a su progenitor, y empezar a cuidar al ave herida...

...Sin saber, que esa lechuza era más de lo que aparentaba.


	6. Rey

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 6: Rey**

Si pones bastante atención a las leyendas mágicas, sabrás de una criaturas a las que ni los pobres espíritus pueden dominar. Son traviesos y juguetones, no le ven mal a sus acciones. Se esconden muy bien, debajo de rocas y de tu mantel. Son ladrones inocentes, y cuando ven que pierden, te lo devuelven.

Estas criaturas tienen un nombre, incluso la unión de sus letras te da una pista de su extravagancia: ahí los presento, aquí tienen a los _Goblins._

Cómo se había dicho, esta extraña combinación de duendes y gnomos, feas pero graciosas, no se dejan dominar, como bebés de dragón. Le ven lo divertido todo, y cuando se aburren uno no quiere estar en su camino. Los espíritus saben que son buenos (no como los _gremlins)_ , pero piensan que malas influencias podían voltear su camino.

Por eso, hace mil años escogieron a un hechicero, poderoso como ninguno, un niño que no tenía nada más que a sí mismo. Alguien a quién los goblins quisiera recibir.

Y cómo existen las brujas para proteger a las criaturas mágicas en general y también ser mediadores con el mundo humano, con los goblins pasa lo mismo. Solo que aquí hay una diferencia, porque solo ha existido un único, el niño ahora hombre. El hechicero poderoso: El **_Rey_** de los Goblins.

Era igual que ellos, creció en su compañía claro está. Le gustaban las bromas, acertijos y ganar. Principalmente ganar. Pero la fealdad graciosa de los goblins no afectó su apariencia: era hermoso, de rubio cabellos rebeldes y marcas en sus ojos que le daban la elegancia de la realeza. Era el más listo, y amaba a au pueblo de _tontos_. Y estos bobos lo querían, porque nadie era como el Rey Jareth.

En las noches, cuando sus súbditos dormían apaciblemente, Jareth tomaba una forma animal para ir a aquel mundo del que poco a poco se había olvidado. Pero siempre estaba atento, por sí alguno amenazaba a sus goblins. Tomaba la forma de una lechuza, para sentir el viento y la altura le agradaba. En el momento en que la luna se hacía invisible por el naciente sol, Jareth volvía con los suyos, dormía unas horas, y jugaban como si no se desvelará por ellos.

Mas el destino, o quizá los impredecibles espirítus también lo pusieron a prueba como a los brujos de bajo nivel (según su humilde opinión); esa noche, cuando su amiga nocturna, la luna, era tapada por las nubes, unos cazadores lo divisaron. Prepararon sus arcos antes de que él lo notará, y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde: estaba cayendo.

¿Ese era su final? El Rey de los Goblins muere por manos humanas, dejando a los suyos indefensos ¿Podían ser así de crueles los espíritus para dejarlos sin su protección?

Rápidos pensamientos para una rápida caída. Intentó mantenerse despierto, buscando una solución, pero el dolor era demasiado.

Entonces, sintió otra presencia. Giró a verla con sus ojos de rapiña en el momento en que la luna regresó a hacerle compañía. Y si sus ojos pudieran mostrar toda sus emociones, dirían que acababa de contemplar al ser más hermoso de todos.

Era una chica, pero su poder mágico lo podía sentir. Su cabello oscuro era largo, y sus ojos verdes cómo los verdes árboles y los prados donde él se sentía en paz. Nunca pensó que quizá los espíritus le acababan de dar un regalo: la visión de una bella bruja.

Se removió un poco, pero el dolor se intensificó tanto que quedó en la inconsciencia.

Al despertar y no verse rodeado de sus goblins, sino con la bella chica atendiéndolo, tocando con cuidado sus heridas, se dio cuenta que miles de años de soledad habian acabado.

Encontró a su Reina.


	7. Fondo

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 7: Fondo**

Jareth no había tenido nunca un compañero o compañero de vida. Con sus Goblins bastaba. Pero ellos eran seres comunitarios, de bastaban con tenerse. La soledad era imposible.

Pero Jareth, que no era un goblin en sí, sabía lo que era sentirse solo. No _estaba_ solo, pero lo _sentía_.

Descubrió, un día, que los humanos y brujos, también pasaban por eso. Los que se aislaban terminaron por oscurecer su alma o su vida. Y los que no, había esperanza. La compañia sentimental era fundamental para ellos.

Se pusó a pensar ¿eso ocurría con él? ¿Necesitaba de un _otro_? ¿Sabría reconocerlo? ¿Podría ser igual de eterno que él o debería buscar constantemente?

Entre las criaturas mágicas, las sirenas lo odiaban y querían al mismo tiempo, por su apariencia y su voz, respectivamente. Las hadas...él las detestaba. Duendes entre ellos y las ninfas se preocupaban demasiado de ellas mismas.

Buscó también con mortales, pero eran mucho peores. Pedían demasiado o querían muy poco. Se convirtió en un observador.

Se convenció de que, si nunca encontró a alguien, no era necesario en verdad. Su destino era estar solo. Mejor mirar a otros que concentrarse en ese tipo de intimidad para sí.

Pero eso cambió, cuando despertó en un lugar que no era su trono. Por poco exclama, hasta que recuerda que estaba en su forma de lechuza. Las heridas de flecha dolían, y no se podía mover.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y mostró a la chica de ojos verdes, pero venía acompañada por un pequeño humano rubió y de irises similares. Esté lo señalo con curiosidad.

-Sí, Toby. Está herido, pero lo vamos a curar-le aseguró. Colocó al pequeño a su lado donde descansaba. El niño estiró su mano y lo tocó. Una calidez se extendió entre sus huesos. Cuando alejó su manita, ya no sintió tanto dolor como antes.

El pequeño también era un brujo.

La muchacha retiró las telas que hacían presión en su cuerpo de ave, y Jareth sintió una corriente eléctrica con el tacto.

-Será mejor esperar un poco más, si intentamos curarlo de inmediato podría dolerle mucho-dice, y cree que es al bebé.

- _¡Dada! ¡Dada!-_ decía el niño y ella rió.

Era una dulce melodía.

-Sí, Toby, soy Sarah-lo mira con esos ojazos esmeralda-Mi nombre es Sarah, y él es Toby-se presenta.

El bebé agitá su mano y acaricia su cabeza de plumas.

La compañia de esos dos hizo algo que nunca pasó en décadas: provocó una calidez en el corazón del Rey de los Goblins. Sentía que la soledad se iba, dejando una gran alegría; si pudiera, gritaría emocionado.

Pues Jareth, en el _**fondo**_ de su alma, de su corazón, sabía que no podía estar en ese mundo destinado a sentirse solo. Esos dos le mostraron que no.


	8. Sempiterno

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 8: Sempiterno**

El momento en que se sintió mejor, días después de ser salvado, tomó la decisión de no volar. Al menos no lejos de Sarah y el pequeño Toby.

Sí, fingía que le costaba levantar en vuelo. Sí, le mentía la bruja que había cuidado de él, y a su hermanito que lo aplastaban en abrazos torpes.

Ellos le abrieron un espacio en su pequeño mundo personal. A diferencia de los padres de ambos, en especial la madrastra de Sarah, que pegó el grito en el cielo cuando lo vio en la habitación de los niños. Le hubiera cambiado el color del cabello o más, solo por haber mirado mal a Sarah y arrebatado a Toby de sus brazos.

Gustaba de posarse al lado de la joven bruja; viendo su dedicación con un libro viejo, musitando las lenguas en celta y latín, cuidando del bosque. En ella había tanto potencial escondido...todo porque los humanos no comprendían.

Pero no le importaba eso. Dejaría de lado las disputas entre los seres mágicos y los que no por el momento Porque eso le permitía tener a Sarah para él solo.

Sí, un pensamiento egoísta. Mas ahora que la joven de cabellos negros le sonreía, pasando delicadamente su mano por sus plumas, Jareth solo deseaba que sus momentos con ella fuera **_sempiterno._**


	9. Hechicero

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 9: hechicero**

-¿Han oído las historias?

-¿Cuáles?

-Las del _**hechicero**_ que vive en el bosque.

Sarah puso atención cuando escuchó la palabra "hechicero" y "bosque", juntas. Pagó a la señora de las frutas, y se quedó ahí, esperando a Irene. Era solo casualidad que el grupo de jovenes que hablaban de historias estuviera cerca de ella.

-Sí, la he oído-dice uno.

-Pues yo no, cuenta ya-pide otro.

El chico sonríe con arrogancia al ver a todo su grupo atento a él-Se dice que hay un hechicero en el bosque...-

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

-¡Dejame terminar!-el líder frunce el ceño por la interrupción-Bien, pues se dice que este hechicero es muy poderoso, que puede incluso tomar cualquier forma. Pero no solo eso, ¡Es un Rey!

-¿Un Rey?-intervino una niña, era la más pequeña-¿Cómo los que viven en los castillos?

-No, este vive con seres horribles, con criaturas mágicas-movía las manos exageradamente-Este hechicero es igual de malo que estos seres por una razón-hace una pausa-¡Se roba a los niños y los convierte en sirvientes para toda la eternidad!

Sarah blanqueó los ojos, al ver lo crédulos que eran. Había estado en ese bosque y nunca vio a un hechicero. De seguro lo sabría. O al menos eso quería creer.

El sonido de la lechuza al recibirla alejó los pensamientos de antes. Pero si existía un hechicero, le gustaría mucho conocerlo.


	10. Adivina

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

Hubo una vez, en los viajes que tenían con su padre, escapando/buscando asentarse, que conoció a una _**Adivina.**_ Su nombre no lo recuerda, pero nunca olvidara sus ojos blancos perla, sus cabello rojos como la sangre, un pañuelo azul oscuro, y túnica demasiado grande para ella.

Sarah la curó, cuando unos cazadores trataron de quemarla viva, pero salió huyendo. Parte de su rostro tenía una marca causada por el fuego, y fue cicatrizando lentamente. En ese tiempo, la mujer estaba en silencio absoluto.

En el momento en que Robert dijo que la dejaran descansar, decidido a irse, la mujer sostuvo la mano de Sarah, impidiéndole irse.

-Tú me salvaste la vida, te devolveré el favor-enunca enigmáticamente.

-¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?-quiso saber la niña de, en ese entonces, once años.

-Solo escuchame-le pidió. Sarah asintió, dejándola proseguir, para el disgusto de Robert- _El ave de rapiña es mucho más que un cazador. Luz de luna ausente. Caerá, para convertise en el cazado._ _Nada es lo que parece._ _El cazador cazado del infierno te salvará._

Y aunque Sarah nunca comprendió lo que aquella Adivina quiso decirle, jamás olvido sus palabras. Aún trata de entenderlas. Y, por algún extraño motivo, no puede evitar mirar a la lechuza que la acompaña siempre.

* * *

Los espíritus mandaron a un Adivina cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Cabello rojo fuego, ojos azules como los de la profundidad de un lago, pañoleta celeste en su cabeza, y una túnica sencilla.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de encontrarse con la bruja que le salvó.

-Habla-ordena el monarca de los Goblins.

Ella guarda silencio unos segundos  
Suspira y decide hablar:

- _Luz de luna ausente, esa será su caída. Su precio es sangre en blancas plumas; el premio es la joya más anhelada del corazón. Solo será su decisión, si entre las llamas las plumas se tornan negras o siguen blancas._

Jareth en ese entonces era joven e impaciente. Olvido por completo la profecía de aquella pitonisa.

Y cómo un golpe regresó, para innevitablemente mirar con sus dos ojos de lechuza a la joven bruja que seguía cuidándolo.


	11. Libro

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 11: libro**

-Sabes, el día que huí de mi casa fue porque mi madre murió-confesó a su alado compañero, que, cómo siempre, le ponía atención con esos ojos peculiares-Huimos con lo puesto y lo poco que pudimos salvar. Aún recuerdo, cuando estabamos dentro del bosque, vimos una gran nube negra...era nuestra casa, la estaban quemando-contó con tristeza.

"-Sin embargo, a pesar de que perdí parte de mi infancia con el fuego, hubo algo que rescate-se levanto y fue a buscar en un rincón de la habitación. Movió la roca del muro de la casa, para poder sacar un **_libro_** viejo y grueso-Esto es lo que salve. Perteneció a mi madre. Lo encontré dentro de un árbol, próximos a nuestro hogar. De seguro quería esconderlo hasta que yo fuera mayor para entregármela.

 _"¿Cómo lo sabes?",_ quiso preguntarle Jareth, pero sabía que solo escucharía a una lechuza profiriendo un sonido.

-¿Qué cómo lo sé?-ella parecía entenderle más en esa forma que cualquier otro en su yo original-Al principio hay una dedicatoria: _"Para mi mayor tesoro, mi joya más amada,mi hermosa Sarah. Este libro te ayudará a controlar tus dones. Úsalo con sabiduría, se paciente. Aunque no podrás aprenderlo todo aquí, será un primer paso. Con amor, tu madre"-_ lo lee para él, y ve en sus ojos esmeraldas melancolía. Ella no llora, pero desea hacerlo-Lo que mi padre me negó, ella indirectamente me lo entregó. Esto...esto es todo lo que me queda de ella.

Jareth quiere decirle que puede llorar si quiere, pues le daría su hombro en el que apoyarse. La abrazaría hasta que no quedara nada guardado. Le acariciaría el rostro, tantearía sus labios rojos, y los besaría con adoración, como Sarah lo merecía.

Si tan solo pudiera mostrarle su figura original, y que ella no saliera indignada o tracionada por el engaño.

Por lo que, como lechuza, solo volo hasta ella, se acurrucó en su pecho, y se quedó ahí.

Sintió una gota caer en su cabeza. Al menos logró que le abriera su corazón y se desahogara con él.


	12. Lágrimas

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 12: lágrimas**

No recordaba la última vez que lloro frente a alguien. O...sí, de hecho sí lo recordaba; fue el mismo recuerdo que lo provocaba.

Ella huyendo. Preguntando a su papá que pasaba. Él sin responder, mostrándose asustado y con los ojos rojos. Pararon a un kilómetro para recuperar aire. Sostuvo su rostro, mientras le preguntaba a él qué pasaba, qué dónde estaba mamá.

-Mamá no volverá, Sarah-dice-Nos la arrebataron.

No tardó en comprender. Se hundió en el pecho de su padre y soltó el llanto. Él paso una mano por su cabello. No lo sintió llorar, pero ahora entendió que no lo hizo porque alguien debió ser el fuerte en aquel momento de tragedia.

Y su padre no volvió a verla llorar. Nunca. Sabía que le preocupaba eso, porque desde que era una niña de siete años no se desahogaba de esa manera ni con él, ni Irene, ni siquiera Toby.

Hablando del bebé, este podía sentirla triste; cuando estaban solos, estiraba sus brazos, diciendo _"da da"_ y ella iba a recibirlo. La inocencia y la compasión de su hermanito la conmovían, y un solo abrazo bastaba para alejar todo.

Pero esa costumbre pareció cambiar al conocer a lechuza caída y sin nombre. No sabía cómo, pero habia algo en él que le permitía decir cosas que con otros no. Podía atribuirlo a su falta de amigos.

Pero él...sentía que estaba atento a ella, a sus historias, a lo que hacía; no había nada de malo en soltar la historia tras su único libro de magia, heredado de la bruja Linda.

Entonces paso: las **_lágrimas_** saliendo de sus ojos, sus mejillas empapadas. Después de todo ese tiempo, finalmente había llorado frente a alguien.

La lechuza vino hacia ella, en una especie de un abrazo limitado para él, se acurrucó. Ahí empezaron a caer las gotas salinas.

-Eres un buen amigo...-dijo en medio de los sollozos.

Y hubo algo que hizo que su tristeza se intensificara: al tocarlo sus poderes se pusieron en acción, sintió las alas y el pecho del ave de rapiña. Él estaba curado por completo.

Era el tiempo de que su único amigo retomara su camino.


	13. Pez

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 13: Pez**

Jareth creía que Sarah merecía algo mejor que la vida que le tocó.

Bueno, habían cosas salvables, como Toby. Sin embargo, vivir en aquel pueblo de personas ordinarias e ignorantes no era un lugar que la mereciera.

Era un _pez_ en un estanque muy pequeño. Debía desarrollarse en un lugar que la aceptara, donde no tuviera que esconderse. Donde la amarían como és.

 _¿En su reino quizás?_

A veces tentaba ese pensamiento. Era bastante tentador el llevarsela consigo, pero sabía que eso causaría el rechazo de la joven en vez de estar feliz; ella tenía que cuidar a Toby, enseñarle de magia y a quererla.

 _¿Podía acelerar más su corazón?_

De muchas maneras.

Pero ahora que ella sabía que estaba sano, no tenía más excusa. Sí, podía obviar sus obligaciones y quedarse a su lado, mas eso iría contra su deber protector.

Estaba enamorado de Sarah, pero también era un Rey; primero debía volver con su gente. Quizá podría velar por ella de otra manera, y así no perder detalle de su día a día. Sentía que una mínima distracción y Sarah estaría desprotegida.

Por eso, después de despedirse de la joven bruja, quién le acarició las plumas como se convirtió en su costumbre, que se dijo que hallaría el modo. Y mientras volaba devuelta a su reino, viendo también a Toby estirar sus manos desde los brazos de su hermano, pidiendo que volviera, que se repitió que habría una solución.

Y la revelación le llegó: sus goblins. Ellos serían sus ojos y oídos. Eran buenos escondiéndose y también le harían compañia a la solitaria joven y a su hermanito.

Le daría una parte de su mundo a Sarah, para mostrarle lo que estabs dispuesto a hacer por ella.


	14. Dios

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 14: Dios**

Desde que su amigo la lechuza se fue, otra vez sintió aquello que hace tiempo no sentía: soledad. Aunque agradecía tener a Toby, había algo en esa ave que lo hacia diferente. Le escuchaba ,y el otro a pesar de su silencio, no la hacia sentir incómoda.

Entonces, como una casualidad o el destino mismo, cuando ella estaba con Toby en el jardín, notó una peculiaridad.

Toby señalo sin mucho tapujo:

- _¡Obi!_

Los aludidos se mostraron lentamente. Carecían de elegancia, pero eran de formas y rostros graciosos. Aparecieron cerca de ellos.

Sarah apretó contra sí a Toby, con actitud protectora. Escuchó rumores de que los goblins robaban a niños pequeños. Pero el hecho de que su hermano no se viera para nada asustado, le hizo dudar de ello.

Ese fue el día que descubrió que los goblins no eran tan malos. Traviesos y juguetones, pero nada malvados.

Toby adoraba a esos seres y se notaba triste cuando se tenían que ir. Era su pequeño secreto de hermanos, del que Sarah no hablaría a los padres, ni el bebé...aunque no pudiera decir mucho.

Tal vez era solo Sarah y sus presentimientos, pero sentía que la llegada y partida de la lechuza, al igual que la compañía de los Goblins no era algo al azar. Era cómo si alguien los hubiera puesto en ese momento y lugar exacto. Como un _dios_ que velaba por ellos, e impedía que la soledad la consumiera.

-Gracias-musitó a la nada en la noche, esperando que quién fuera aceptara sus agradecimientos.

 _"De nada"_


	15. Caja

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 15: Caja**

Desde que empezaron sus viajes, Sarah guardaba en una pequeña **_caja_** las cosas que le interesaban, le daban un buen recuerdo o le parecían bonitas.

Como los pétalos, ahora secos, del rosal que su madre cuidaba con cariño.

Un pedazo de tronco, donde se apoyo para dormir, la primera noche que huyeron.

Una piedra con forma de corazón, regalo de una sirena a la cual ayudó a escapar de una red.

Una rama de sauce, la cual agitaba como su fuera una varita, descubriendo que no funcionaba de esa manera la magia.

Una semilla, la única que quedaba de las que hizo crecer en el jardín de su nuevo hogar.

Los calcetines de Toby, unos que remendó pero que le quedaban pequeños a su hermano ahora.

Y tardó mucho tiempo para volver a llenarlo con algo que consideró importante. Buscó en todas partes de su habitación, y no se rindió. Lo encontró cerca de su cama.

Una pluma. La de su amigo la lechuza.

Un bello recuerdo de una amistad que apreciaría. La única, a parte de Toby y su padre, que sabía de la existencia de la caja.

En la ventana, uno de los goblins sujetaba un cristal enfrente. Sarah no se dio cuenta de esto. Mientras el duende solo acataba órdenes superiores.

Este mismo ente, observaba a través de la esfera, la delicadeza con la que la joven trataba la pluma, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Algún día, sabrás que conseguiste algo más que una pluma de mi parte- y más que una afirmación era una promesa.

Una que Jareth deseaba cumplir pronto.


	16. Campamento

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 16: Campamento**

Descubrió un _**campamento**_ de hadas cerca de aquellas tierras. Eso no era buena señal, ni para sus goblins ni nadie que guste de vivir.

Contraria a la creencia popular, las hadas no concedían deseos por buena voluntad; los trastornan y los convierten en las versiones oscuras. Las criaturas mágicas dejaron de confiar en ellas y de siquiera acercárseles. Pero los hombres eran demasiado confiados, guiándose por su aspecto frágil y hermosa apariencia. Las hadas adoraban arruinar a los humanos y traicionar a los suyos; en especial a los intermediarios.

Podían reconocer a un hechicero o una bruja estando cerca. Ellas fueron las principales soplonas para los Cazadores de brujas. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, podrían ser que una haya delatado a la madre de Sarah en su momento de descuido (recordando la historia que le contó una vez).

Y hablando de la joven bruja, ella era la causa de que se estuviera matando con esas pequeñas arpías (incluso las arpías eran adorables comparadas con estas); Las hadas se aproximaron al pueblo en el que Sarah y su familia vivían, dando señal de que pronto vendrían los cazadores de brujas. Debía de avisarle a Sarah o al menos darle una señal de que no mostrará su magia tan abiertamente en su jardín.

Llamó a tres de sus goblins, unos que podrían fácilmente relacionarse con la joven bruja.

-Hogwart-dijo.

-Es Hoggle, Su Majestad-corrige, pero inclina la cabeza temerosamente.

-Tú serás el primero en ir y darle una advertencia-indica.

-¿Cómo va a creerme? Hasta ahora, el resto han hecho un buen tra-tra...-se encogió ante la mirada de su Rey.

-Ella y su hermano solo se han encontrado con algunos de los más tontos pero fieles; tú, extrañamente, eres listo- _"y cobarde"_ evito añadir, pero el otro entendió-Trata de hacerle entender que no puede usar magia como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. También dile que es temporal. Y vigila que ninguna hada este cerca.

-¿Y si me pregunta cuanto sería eso?

-Dile que no sabes ahora, pero que en su momento se lo dirás-dice, con su bastón en mano y en el trono.

-¿Evito decirle de usted?

-Te lo dije: eres listo-con eso, el primero de sus goblins fue a acatar su misión.

Aunque una parte de él le decía que Sarah sería tan terca para negarse a usar una de las cosas que más adora, esperaba que ella fuera prudente.

Mientras tanto, debía enviar a los otros para que extinguieran a esas ratas traidoras. No dejaría cabos sueltos.

Pero el viento traía el humo del fuego que aún no se encendía.


	17. Mujer

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 17: Mujer**

Robert recuerda cuando conoció a Linda. Eran unos niños, ella podía pasar como cualquier otro varón y el resto la tomaba como tal. Pero él...quedó encantado.

Cuando descubrió que era una bruja, se preguntó si ella lo había hechizado. Linda le hizo esa pregunta al cumplir 13 años, al enterarse de que era un hechicero; De ese modo extraño, descubrieron que era algo correspondido y real.

De ese romance pasó al matrimonio. Y de eso, nació Sarah. Su querida Sarah. Tenía más de su esposa que de él mismo; Fue un dolor grande el perderla a Linda y ver con pesar a su hija, creciendo sin su madre.

Pero conociendo a su primer amor, le diría que no debía dejarse llevar por la tristeza y siguiera con su vida. Costó mucho tiempo, sin embargo conoció a Irene y volvió a encontrar el amor.

Creyó que Sarah estaría feliz, porque tendría una figura materna que le ayudara con lo que el no podría y también no iba a estar sola: Toby amaba a su hermana y de ser capaz de caminar bien, la seguiría a todos lados.

Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario: Sarah detestaba a Irene y trató de serle indiferente a Toby. Solo el tiempo y un poco de "magia" lograron que se uniera a su hermanito. Soportaba a su esposa, pero solo eso.

 _"Es una niña",_ se decía a sí mismo. Claro eran sus berrinches, y ella no coincidía con el resto de las jóvenes del pueblo (la mayoría ya casadas).

Pero la realidad lo golpeó un día, cuando vio a su esposa probándole un nuevo vestido a la joven. Además de eso, le pintó ligeramente los labios y la peinó. Ella se veía como Linda cuando tenía su edad.

Otra vez lo golpeó cuando vio a un grupo de chicos (entre los que estaba el hijo del líder del pueblo) mirando a Sarah como sus antiguos conocidos miraban a Linda. O los murmullos de las viejas señoras, señalando que ella estaba en _esa_ edad.

 _Ella era ya una_ ** _mujer,_** _y no se dio cuenta._

Hubiera deseado ser el primero en notarlo, y no el último. Hubiera deseado el no haber olvidado como usar sus poderes y prevenir lo que se avecinaba; que la historia se repetía.

Proteger a su hija. Sin importar la edad que tenga, era su deber.

Pero alguien había tomado también ese derecho, y lo estaba haciendo mejor que él.


	18. Olvido

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 18: Olvido**

Sarah despertaba en la mañana con una sensación de que en la noche soñó con algo, pero no lo recordaba para nada, así que no le daba gran importancia.

Pero Jareth, por otro lado sí; porque desgraciadamente, los sueños que Sarah tenía últimamente, eran los que el Rey de los Goblins tenía cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Se imaginaba a él y a Sarah, en un salón de baile de un castillo; ella usando el más bello vestido, y él con el mejor de sus trajes. La bruja lo buscaba con la mirada y al encontrarlo, el hechicero se le acercó para iniciar una danza en esa hermosa ilusión nocturna, acompañada de las estrellas.

Entonces la luz del sol entraba en sus ojos, y despertaba, para recordar el borrar aquel sueño repetido de la mente ajena. Mejor hacerlo, que ese bello sueño quedara en el _**olvido**_. Pues, si alguna hada detectaba la conexión que forjó inconscientemente con la mente de la bruja (y la cual trataba de dsrle una explicación), estaría exponiendo a la mujer que amaba.

Y desde el pueblo de los humanos, Sarah había dibujado unos ojos azul y dorado, de los que no sabía de donde vino aquella imagen.


	19. Psicosis

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 19: Psicosis**

La llegada de aquella persona provocó el miedo en todos. Bueno, su sola presencia significaba una cosa: brujas.

Un cazador de brujas se presento en el pueblo. Nadie se le acerco o le dijo algo, él se planto en la plaza y grito que había una _infección_ entre su gente inocente, pero que llegó él para liquidarla. El alivio se sentía a medias entre las personas.

Excepto entre los Williams, especificamente Sarah y Robert. El segundo miró a su hija y apretó su mano suavemente. A ambos les daba pánico esos hombres desde lo sucedido con Linda, y el padre de la joven temía más por su hija que por él mismo.

Por su lado, resulto que las advertencias de Hoggle eran verdad. Tal vez debió hacerle caso en ocasiones, pero resulto que un día un grupo de tontos trato de hacerle daño a Ludo (un goblin muy grande pero de pocas palabras) y tuvo que curarlo _("Sarah...gracias");_ y Sir Didymus dijo que no era nada para preocuparse _("Si algo viene para hacerle daño, bella dama, no os preocupeís, ¡Porque Sir Didymus ha venido para protegerla, dulce doncella!")._

Quizá si debió escuchar al cascarrabias de Hoggle.

Entonces...la **_psicosis_** empezó. Sarah descubrió a varios hombres mirando a sus esposas, esperando una explosión de algo (no sé...¿magia?); las mujeres protegían a los niños de los otros. La desconfianza y el miedo se extendió, pero afectó más a su propia familia.

Robert sugirió a la chica que debían irse.

-Estaremos a salvo, tú y Toby en especial-le propuso en susurros.

La joven estaba sola con su padre, mientras su madrastra acunaba a su hermanito en otra habitación. Ella lo pensó y le dijo su respuesta.

-Sí nos vamos, nos perseguirán. Les mostraremos que somos brujos, una razón para nunca dejarnos en paz-dice-Y tú sabes que no irán solo por mí-entreabrió la puerta, para mostrar a Irene cantándole a Toby. Notó el miedo en los ojos de su padre-A ella también le pones en peligro.

-Pensé que no te agradaba-musitó.

-No quiero que Toby pase por lo mismo- _"Crecer sin su madre"_ , fue el mensaje completo que su padre comprendió.

Él le beso la cabeza, le dijo un _"Te quiero, hija",_ ella un _"Tambien yo, papá"_ y se fundieron en un abrazo, para darse apoyo para los siguientes días.

Y cuando la noche cayó, y Robert e Irene se quedaron dormidos, Sarah abrió su ventana, en la que se visualizaba la ligera calva de Hoggle.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto el goblin al ver esa expresión preocupada.

-Llegó un cazador de brujas, y todos tienen miedo-explica-Hoggle, tengo miedo-confiesa y extiende su mano hacia el otro.

Tarda en comprender el ser mágico, pero toma la delicada mano entre las suyas, en forma de consuelo. Luego se asomó la peluda cabeza de Ludo, y el sombrero de Sir Didymus.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Un cazador?-pregunta el goblin de forma perruna, levantando su "espada"-¡Yo lo voy a enfrentar para protegerla, doncella!-exclama muy fuerte y el resto trata de callarlo.

-Debí escucharte, Hoggle-dice la chica a punto de llorar, muy preocupada por su familia.

-Sé prudente-le aconseja el goblin-Ya no uses tu magia y evita que tu hermano lo haga. De seguro se irá pronto si no ve nada raro-era una mentira, el goblin sabía lo locos que podían ser esos sujetos influenciados por las traidoras; buscarían a cualquiera, hechicero o no. Pero eso Sarah no debía saberlo-Tra-Tranquila...-dice.

-Sarah...-dice el goblin peludo-No...temas-es lo único que aporta Ludo.

Ella cerró los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas salieran. Miró luego a sus amigos, y musito un _"gracias"_.

Después de un largo rato, en el que estuvieron juntos y en el que la joven bruja volvió a su cama, los tres goblins se miraron entre sí.

-Hay que decirselo a Jareth-dice Hoggle.

-¡Hay que decirselo a Su Alteza!-repite Sir Didymus.

-Decir...Rey-es lo que dice Ludo.

Hoggle rueda los ojos por los compañeros que le tocaron. Volvieron al pasadizo que los llevaría con su Rey; no estaría contento y las hadas se llevarían la peor parte de la furia de Jareth.

* * *

 **Psicosis (en este caso): Miedo, angustia u obsesión irracional, en especial el que se da en un colectivo de personas.**


	20. Infierno

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 20: Infierno**

Las pequeñas diabólicas no supieron en lo que se metieron al no hacer caso a sus amenazas. Ahora ellas pagarían.

Varios de sus goblins, con él liderándolos, caminaban con sus armaduras y con antorchas en dirección al campamento de las traidoras.

Era algo muy sucio, pero no solo eran ellos; las sirenas impedirían que volaran los por ríos; los árboles y ninfas impedirían otra huída; los duendes se les unirían de ser necesario más manos.

Esa noche, una masacre se iba preparando.

Jareth tuvo el honor de ser el primero en atacar, con una esfera estrellándose contra el suelo, el fuego se expandió. Los chillidos de ellas solo causaron que el Rey deseará acabar con las malditas ¿Pedían piedad? Ellas nunca lo tuvieron con los suyos.

Como se espero, trataron de huir, pero sus aliados momentáneos hacían lo acordado. Ya no podían tenerles compasión, arriesgaban su bosque y ninguno de los espirítus antiguos iba a ayudarlas.

Era el auténtico _**Infierno.**_

Nadie se engañaba por sus apariencias, eran más malvadas que ellos...Pero Jareth podía ser más cruel.

Tal vez después se imaginaría el horror que se plasmaría en el rostro de Sarah si lo hubiera visto.

- _ **"Ella entenderá"-**_ se dice el Rey viendo arder el campamento de hadas- _ **"Todo lo hice por ella. Comprenderá"**_ -repite.


	21. Calabaza

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 21: Calabaza**

Claude era el hijo del Líder del pueblo, eso le daba una gran posición ante todos, en especial las doncellas. Gustaba de poner nerviosas a algunas, y besar a una que otra en la oscuridad. Tenía a un séquito de "amigos" que lo seguía por todos lados, y varias chicas esperaban el obtener su corazón.

Pero ninguna de las pueblerinas consiguió captar su atención como la extranjera hija del Herbalista: Sarah. Era bonita, sí, y estaba en edad de casarse. Veía la manera en que trataba a su hermanastro y le pareció que sería una buena madre para _sus_ hijos.

Así es, Claude quería casarse con Sarah. Se casarían pronto. Le expusó a su padre su deseo, pero contrario a lo que pensó, él le dijo que mejor pensará en una chica local.

-No me da buena espina esa muchacha-dice.

-Me importa poco si te da mala espina, yo la quiero y será mía-determina tercamente.

El muchacho fue a verla al dia siguiente, y todos cuchicheaban de camino; Ya sabían de su deseo. Vio a varias chicas enfurruñadas o lloriqueando por él, aumentando su amor propio por saberse deseado e inalcanzable. Sus amigos palmeaban su espalda, pregúntandole cuando sería la boda.

-Mañana mismo-dictó, ya saboreando la aceptación de la muchacha.

Un hombre se cruzó en su camino y fue lo único que detuvo su caminata. El silencio fue lo que hubo en medio del camino y sus amigos empezaron a sudar frío.

El Cazador de Brujas, se había plantado frente a ellos. Todos temían su presencia, porque era señal de que una bruja o más vivían en el Pueblo. El hecho de que se detuviera ante Claude daba una verdadera mala espina.

-Tenga cuidado, joven-dice con voz escalofriante-Una bruja podría ser la que se le atraviese la próxima vez. Le sugiere que este atento.

-Claro-musita, tragando duro. Rodea al hombre (en lugar de sus compaleros que daban pasos hacia atrás) y sigue su camino a la casa de los Williams.

Suspiro tranquilo cuando ya no sintió los ojos fríos de aquel sujeto sobre sí. En serio era aterrador. Era suertudo de no ser un hechicero, y con ese pensamiento llegó a la casa.

Sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era pedir la mano de la chica al padre; pero también reconocía que no le agradaba al Herbalista. Por eso, si iba directo con Sarah, el hombre no se negaría a la petición de su hija.

Tocó la puerta y espero que fuera Sarah la que le abriera. Para suerte suya, así fue.

-Sarah-dijo con una gran sonrisa. En el camino, recogió algunas flores que mostró a la chica.

-Claude-saludo, recibiendo extrañada aquel ramo improvisado-Eh...son muy lindas-quiso ser amable.

-Igual que tú-dice y a la muchacha aquello no le agrado para nada.

No le gustaba mucho Claude. Ni a ella o a su familia. Incluso Irene, que creció en aquel pueblo, le parecía agradable aquel niño pedante. Toby lloraba si estaba cerca del chico, y su padre dijo sin tapujo _"Es desagradable"_. Era un chico demasiado narcisista para su gusto y prejucioso con otros temas (la brujería); muy tonto e ignorante.

-Sé que debería ir por tu padre, pero de seguro esta muy ocupado, así que seré directo-En serio Sarah esperaba que el chico se agachara porque se le rompió un botón y no por lo que se imaginaba-Sarah, hija de Robert Williams, ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?-pronuncia con una sonrisa encantadora.

La chica fue clara y precisa.

-No.

Claude se congelo de rodillas. Parpadeo confundido-Entonces, la boda será mañana y no creo que haya problema con tu familia...-decidió ignorarla, pero Sarah puso los ojos en blanco y levanto al muchacho.

-¿Qué no me oíste? NO-dijo ella-No quiero casarme contigo. Ahora vuelve a tu casa-le pide amablemente, acompañando al chico hasta una distancia prudente y vuelve a su casa.

Claude solo reaccionó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Boqueó sorprendido. ¿Le acababan de...dar **_calabazas_**? Fue rechazado.

Ya se imaginaba a sus amigos consolándolo (y guardando la burla para cuando no los viera). Se sentía humillado. Y no permitiría que ella saliera impune.

Sarah no se dio cuenta que prendió la chispa.

Mientras que en el Reino de los Goblins, Jareth vio lo ocurrido con el chico y la bruja. Soltó una enorme carcajada, sin poder creer como el otro se creyó digno de aquella hermosa muchacha.

Nadie tocaría a su futura Reina, pero esta misma es suficiente para poner en su lugar a patanes como ese.

* * *

 **Dar calabazas: expresión utilizada para este caso como** _ **'rechazar a alguien que propone una relación amorosa a otra persona, que no le corresponde'.**_


	22. Palabra

**Esto es basado en unos fanarts de** ** _Kiyomi-chan16._** **Un AU de Brujas.**

* * *

 **Día 22: Palabra**

La **_palabra_** es quizá una de las cosas más poderosas que existan. Los espíritus antiguos usaron las palabras para el destino de sus seres, para las pruebas y demás de la existencia.

Para los hechiceros y brujas, la _**palabra**_ era su arma más poderosa. Podían dar vida como también podían quitarla. Su magia era inofensiva sin ella, y muy potente usándolas.

Y cómo esta puede ser usada para el bien, el mal podía dominarlo también. Tergiversarlas era una manera sucia.

A ese mismo es el que recurrió Claude.

Luego de ser rechazado, espero escondido a la noche a que la joven fuera a sacar hierbas y flores en el bosque. No le importaba las advertencias sobre este, quería tenerla a ella, costará lo que costará.

Se aproximo a ella, y trato de besarla y forzarla a algo más, para mostrarle al resto que Sarah era suya y de nadie más. Se lo probaría a la chica y al pueblo entero. Además, le devolvería la humillación que ella le dio.

Entonces, sintió un rasguño en su pierna. Luego en su espalda y un tajo en su pierna. Sintió un gran peso alejarlo de la muchacha, recibiendo más heridas contra sí.

Escuchó a la chica decir que pararán y el dolor se detuvo.

Miró con los ojos desorbitados a la chica. Él no vio a los goblins que fueron a defender a la que sería (deseaban que fuera) su futura Reina, debido al glamour que usaban cada vez que iban a verla. No, Claude vio a Sarah diciendo que no lo atacaran.

Antes de que le dijera algo, salió corriendo en dirección a la taberna del pueblo, donde todos se reunían en ese momento. Entró y todos se mostraron horrorizados por su aspecto. El hombre más cercano a él lo ayudo a sentarse y pidio que atendieran sus heridas.

Su padre se aproximo a zancadas-¿Qué paso, Claude? ¡¿Qué paso?!-quiso saber, enfurecido por quién daño a su único hijo.

Pudo decir la parte en que asalto a Sarah y que ella se defendió, pero Claude descubrió que ese era el modo perfecto de vengarse de la chica que hirió su orgullo.

-Sarah Williams-dice-¡Es una bruja!

La simple mención de la palabra causó pánico en los ahi presentes. Entre ellos, uno paso directo al muchacho.

-¿Estas seguro, muchacho?-fue la pregunta del Cazador.

Claude asintió freneticamente-Quise verla, darle una linda sorpresa de enamorados, pero ella empezo a torturarme sin razón-mintió.

-Ya ven, mi instinto no me engaño-dijo el Cazador en voz alta-Voy a ir a atrapar a esa bruja y darle su castigo ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

Un gran coreo de _"¡YO!"_ se escuchó, y todos salieron en tropel para ir a llevarse a la bruja. Encendieron antorchas para guiarse en el oscuro camino.

Robert, por su lado, estaba sentado al lado de su hija, mientras Irene atendía a su hijastra.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-le preguntó la mujer rubia, y la chica asintió.

Escucharon a la muchacha dar un grito y ambos salieron corriendo en su dirección. Lo que vieron fue a Claude, el hijo del Líder, luchando contra algo invisible que le provocó heridas, para después huir. La llevaron devuelta a casa inmediatamente.

Ni Sarah ni Robert sabían que decirle a Irene. Pero ella se les adelanto.

-Ya sabía-declara, sorprendiendo a ambos-Son mi familia, los conozco. Por eso, no dejare que les pase algo-determino.

Sarah la abrazó e Irene le acaricio la cabeza. Podía ser la imagen más bonita que Robert haya visto de las dos juntas.

Sin embargo, divisó luces a través de la ventana. Se acercó y descubrió que su pesadillase estaba cumpliendo.

-Sarah, escóndete-ordenó y las otras dos no entendieron, hasta que escucharon que golpeaban con fuerza la puerta.

Irene abrazó más contra sí a la chica. Robert iba a tomar a Toby, listo para huir, pero Sarah negó con la cabeza.

-Papá, abréla-le pide ella-Puede no ser lo que creemos-quiso pensar que no lo era-Y si no lo abres, confirmarás las sospechas y...- _"quemarán la casa"_ , imaginó con horror.

Robert respiro hondo. De seguro se arrepentiría, pero abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él, el Cazador.

-Venimos por la bruja-escupió y sus ojos fueron a la pelinegra.

Irene la apretó más contra sí, pero la chica, suavemente se separó. Miró a sus padres y a su hermano, que había estado mirando los sucesos desde su cuna. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios, antes de girarse al hombre.

-Me entregó-escucha a su padre pedirle que no lo hiciera, e Irene hacia lo mismo-Pero no los dañen-se refiere a su familia-Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, soy solo yo.

-Eso ya lo veremos-la tomó bruscamente y la arrastró hasta afuera, donde una carreta la esperaba.

El Cazador la encadenó y Sarah sintió como sus fuerzas se iban, obligándola a sentarse. Algo oscuro había en esas cadenas que la estaba debilitando. Apenas escuchó como el hombre declaraba que _"_ _Por los crímenes de amenazar aquel pueblo inocente y a un buen muchacho, sería llevada a la hoguera"._ Sabía que no podía decir nada: era su **_palabra_** contra la de Claude, y nadie confiaba en ella.

Mientras su familia miraba aterrada el cómo la llevaban a un destino fatal; con Robert sintiendo que la historia se repetía, Irene temiendo por la que consideraba su hija y Toby llorando por su hermana.

Unas criaturas, ocultas por el _glamour_ , desesperadamente fueron a los pasadizos directos al castillo ¡La Reina estaba en peligro!

 _Las llamas se extienden._


End file.
